


'dog

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sans's bad naming sense, both the skelebros have bad humour, how do you summarize two bros bickering over horrible naming?, just like the author, poor animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that Sans was bad at naming, unlike his gaming.<br/>...<br/>Oh, wait maybe we should just leave the naming things to the king instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'dog

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'll at least get a chuckle or a groan.  
> Welp.

It was a nice day on the surface, birds singing, kids playing. On days like these, you wouldn't expect both the skeleton brothers to be huddled in front of a computer.

Recently Sans has been playing a farming game that was recommended by Alphys. Papyrus had grumbled that Sans didn't need anything to fuel his laziness more, but ultimately didn't even stop him from playing it. He did stop him from playing for too long, of course. The Great Papyrus would not let his brother waste too much time in front of a screen. He already wastes enough time on all his napping.

Anyway, even though it was such a lovely day, Sans had been adamant on showing his progress on the game to Papyrus, whom reluctantly agreed to do so. He couldn’t at all refuse, especially when his brother showed such uncharacteristic enthusiasm towards something. What kind of brother would he be?

Papyrus was actually genuinely impressed with how fast Sans's progress was. He might also be just a little bit slightly miffed that Sans didn't put as much effort to other things in his everyday life. But Papyrus knows he always tried his best, so it’s fine.

After some looking around, Papyrus found that unlike his room, Sans's farm was well kept and tidy. Was his brother really the one who did this? Eventually Papyrus decided to look at the names of Sans's pets.

First was the chicken. He really shouldn't be surprised with the choice in naming that his brother made. "OH MY GOD SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU NAMED YOUR CHICKEN "chicken?" THE LEVEL OF LAZINESS IS TRULY ASTOUNDING!"

Sans just chuckled and shrugged. "well, you gotta keep that air of mystery, y'know. is it a chicken? who knows. the chicken itself certainly doesn't."

Papyrus couldn't help the small twitch his mouth made. He does not find this funny! "WH-... I'M HORRIFIED THAT I'M MAYBE A LITTLE TEENY TINY BIT IMPRESSED. SHUSH SANS." He glances at Sans's proud grin. Oh no. "DON'T MAKE IT A HABBIT, PLEASE."

Another shrug accompanied by a mischievous grin. "heh whatever you say, pap."

Papyrus stared at Sans with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he decided to move on to the cow. He let out an almost horrified gasp at reading the cow’s name. "AND WHAT'S THIS!! YOU NAMED YOUR COW "beef P:"! WITH A SMILEY? FACE TOO!! WHY?!"

Sans was starting shake a bit, most likely he's keeping in his laughter for something else in the end. Papyrus wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. "what can i say, i was feelin' hungry at the time."

If Papyrus didn't have his great control, his palm would have met his face. "THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE INDUCING MENTAL TRAUMA TOWARDS YOUR ANIMALS, SANS."

Sans's grin, grew impossibly larger. "just preparin' it for the future, bro."

Papyrus looked at his brother in silence. The only way to describe his expression was “horrified”. He spoke quietly but sternly, "DON'T."

After some muffled giggling from Sans, they both looked back to the screen. "WELL! MOVING ON TO YOUR CHARACTERS-..." A short heavy sigh. "SANS."

"ya, bro?" Sans's grin was shaking, he was really holding back his laughter.

Papyrus found it hard to form proper sentences. "THIS ISN'T EVEN- YOU DIDN'T-... DID YOU JUST SMASH THE KEYBOARD! YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME IS ABSOLUTE GIBBERISH!"

Sans hunched over the table, his hands covering his mouth. "snrk- hehehe nah, bro. pfft my face just typed that in on its own."

Papyrus was so done with his brother. "YOU- I CAN'T BELIEVE- NO, I'M SORRY. I CAN ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT." He let out a long suffering sigh. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOUR LAZINESS LEVEL?"

Sans managed to stop his snickering for a few seconds, "mhmm."

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN KEEP SURPRISING ME LIKE THIS." Really, he doesn't understand why his brother could still surprise him at all. Papyrus must just be incredibly optimistic.

Sans looked up at him with a crooked smirk and an amused glint in his eyes. "aw, man you're too nice, bro." Papyrus tried to imitate an eye roll as best he could. "you gotta admit it's funny though hheheheh."

A short silence descended upon them as Papyrus tried, and ultimately failed to convince himself that he didn't find it funny. But who was he kidding, they both had the same kind of terrible humour.

Papyrus grinned and let out a chuckle that turned into a snort. "YES, THIS IS HILARIOUS HEHEHEHEH!" He would deny this in front of anyone else. A sudden thought came to him, "WAIT, WHAT'S YOUR DOG'S NAME?"

...

At the sight, and most importantly sound, of skull meeting wood in a swift and most unpleasant kiss, Sans found himself almost falling over his chair laughing.  
Hey, Papyrus was laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to title for name of dog. (I know it's bad, but I like it fite me)
> 
> I've been playing stardew valley recently. And yes, that is one of my chicken's name. >:D  
> I kinda regret not naming my cat hotcat lol.


End file.
